Bins and bin systems are often used in industrial assembly. Often the bins filled with a number of parts and are moved along a conveyor from one location to the next. A large installed base of conveyor systems exists. The bins typically carry a single part or loose boxes of parts so that it is difficult to efficiently move parts through the conveyor system. Such bin conveyors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,627 entitled “Bin Transporter System” showing Brian C. Weed et al. as inventors. Another patent showing such a conveyor system is U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,467 entitled “System and Method for order Picking of Articles into Order Containers” showing Gerhard Schaefer as inventor.